The Follies of Genius
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: 'You could do whatever you want.' Daniel seriously needs to learn when not to speak up, for Sam's sake at least. Humour and as always a bickering Daniel and Jack. And a slightly embarrassed Sam.


**Set in New Order Part 2. **

* * *

'I could do whatever I want... Interesting.' The, for now, Colonel mused lightly and Sam looked round at Daniel with a flabbergasted expression.

The Colonel stood up and wandered over to the bookcase and stroked his chin musingly. Daniel winced at Sam as she reached out and smacked him around the back of the head. He opened his mouth to protest but at both Sam's and Teal'c's glares he snapped it shut again.

'_What was that for?' _He mouthed over at her, looking consternated, Sam rolled her eyes before aiming a withering glare at him.

'_He could do anything he __**wants**__?'_ She countered, glancing over at the now plotting Colonel who was pacing up and down with varying degrees of glee.

Yes, glee.

The man was brimming with sheer, unadulterated glee.

She blinked, shaking her head briefly before aiming Daniel her very best 'well done, you idiot.'look. Growing up with Mark had some advantages.

'_He can... sort of.'_

'_What about when he decides it's __**no rocks **__day or something?'_ Daniel, at this silent message, just paused, mouth open slightly and looked horrified.

Sam smirked crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat in satisfaction.

'I'll think I'll do it!' Both Daniel and Sam did their best to look innocent as the Colonel spun round looking quite serious.

'You will?' Daniel actually sounded surprised by this, to which the Colonel placed him hands on his hips and looked at him sceptically.

'You were all for it a minute ago.'

'The extreme hesitance only a few moments ago followed by a swift acceptance. You usually don't change your mind that quickly. In fact you tend to dig your heels in.'

'Like you don't.' The Colonel scoffed loudly sitting down rather heavily and pouting, well as close as the Colonel ever got.

Sam laughed lightly but shrank back as the Colonel stared at her.

'That's rich. Ms. We-Could-End-Up-With-Someone-Much-Worse.'

'My mouth ran away from me. It has been known to happen. Sorry Sir.' Sam placed her hands on either side of her chair, closing her eyes and wishing the earth would swallow her whole.

'Humph.'

It was amazing how quickly the relief at seeing someone so dear to her could evaporate within moments, Sam figured as she looked round at the three men sitting around here. Daniel was idly scratching his head looking rather put out, the Colonel was looking incredibly annoying and Teal'c was, well he was his usual self, watching them all with a vague amusement and a dash of weariness.

After a few moments, Sam noticed the Colonel was blinking up at Teal'c every so often and then fiddling with one of Daniels many trinkets. He was clearly still processing the new hairstyle, a topic which he had tried to broach with the jaffa several times. Luckily for the rest of them, Teal'c had not taken the bait.

Sam rolled her eyes turning away from him and looked at Daniel who was doodling idly on a piece of paper.

She chanced a glance back to see the Colonel staring into the middle distance, slack jawed and possibly drooling. She tilted her head and leaned forward examining him carefully.

'Did this happen the last time? I can't remember this reaction.' She asked looking over her shoulder at the other two in concern.

'I don't think so... Last time I'm fairly sure he just slept for about two days. This time was more severe, healing powers after all.' Daniel leaned over, shoulder to shoulder with Sam, his glasses slipping down his nose, eyebrows crinkled in worry.

'This time O'Neill was downloaded onto the _DanielJackon_, also.' Sam looked round at Teal'c has moved forward as Daniel waved a hand in front of the Colonel face and moving to poke him. She slapped his hand down as she looked at Teal'c in amazement.

'He was downloaded onto the _Daniel Jackson_? Like onto the ships' computer? My god.' Sam looked back round at the man still stuck in his fugue state.

'Yup, had great fun messing with the lights and stuff. Wow, Jack is managing to take over quite a few things at the moment.'

'He had control over an Asgard ship?' Sam just had to clarify and Daniel looked at her rolling his eyes and chuckling at her.

'You're jealous aren't you?' She blinked widely trying to suppress a rather embarrassed flush and coughed slightly.

'No, of course not. I just find it fascinating that his consciousness was in control of a ship.' She shook her head and folded her arms, huffing slightly.

Daniel continued to chuckle and she saw Teal'c smile at her in amusement. Sam pouted and turned back to the Colonel who was still staring into space and frowned at him.

'You're jealous of the fact that Jack knew more about that ship in five minutes then you've figured out in four years.' Daniel teased her poking her shoulder and smirking at her, eyes sparking.

'Am not.' She continued to pout and looked back down at the Colonel who was now beginning to blink up at her. Her face fell and she sighed loudly and placed her hands on her hips.

'You were screwing with us.' In response, the Colonel jumped up grinning manically at her and behind her Daniel groaned.

'Naturally.' The Colonel bounced enthusiastically on his feet before pausing slightly and staring down at one leg in shock.

'Haha! My knee is fine! Check it out!' He practically skipped around the three of them as they stared at him in bafflement.

Daniel dropped his head towards his chest, shoulders dropping and groaning slightly.

'And to think, I've missed him over the past few months.'

'And I _practically_ threatened Doctor Weir to go find help for him.' Sam nodded in agreement leaning back against the desk and cocking her head at the still bouncing man.

'Seriously? Wow, you'd do that for him?' Daniel looked surprised at her admission and Teal'c looked over in similar shock.

'For any of you guys, silly. That's what we do after all.' She jumped up onto the desk and smiled at Daniel.

'Although I do think that the four months of stasis went to his head.' Sam mused, fluffing her hair slightly as she watched the Colonel bop up and down.

'O'Neill must burn off his excess energy.'

'Jack with twice as much energy? Oh I'm doomed.' Sam at this started giggling loudly and the Colonel paused to stare at them and frowned slightly.

'You still have doubts O'Neill?' Teal'c spoke quietly cutting across Sam's laughter, causing the other two to stop and looked at the Colonel curiously.

'Maybe. It just won't be the same.' The Colonel sat down and looked uncharacteristically glum, scuffing at the floor with one foot.

'Maybe not, but you're the only person for the job Jack.'

'Or someone much worse will waltz in.' He muttered under his breath and Sam face palmed in annoyance.

'You make one mistake and it continuingly comes back to bite you in the ass. Sheesh. I said I was sorry Sir. _Anyway_ you know how things should run and everyone respects you. Also you won't back down from a fight, General Hammond wouldn't have recommended you for the job if he thought otherwise.'

'Hammond recommended me?' The Colonel blinked up at her disbelievingly and scratching the back of his head.

'He was not the only one.' All three nodded at him and the Colonel looked from one to the other.

'You guys? Really?'

'Why wouldn't we? I mean in spite of the grumpiness, sarcasm, general impatience, childishness...' Daniel started looking at the Colonel mischievously and Sam rolled her eyes yet again at their antics.

'Gee thanks Daniel, I really feel the love.'

'Anytime!'

Sam smiled gently as both men started squabbling she knew that Daniel, despite all his complaining about it, dearly missed his spats with his friend.

'At least I won't have to contend with you as much anymore!' Daniel snapped glaring up at the Colonel who stared venomously right back.

'Glad to know you've missed me these past few months!' He spat out folding his arms across his chest and both men stood glaring in opposite directions.

'Well at least most things are back to normal.' Sam sighed staring at the two in long suffering resignation and giving Teal'c an exasperated look. Teal'c nodded at her before taking in a deep breath and shaking his head slightly at the pair, with a vague sense of fondness.

'It has been quiet in O'Neill's absence.' He conceded nodding at her slowly and Sam smiled fondly at the large man next to her.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Daniel and the Colonel had clearly stopped arguing and were instead listening to Sam and Teal'c.

'It means you are a loud individual O'Neill. Was that not obvious?' Sam started giggling once again as the Colonel stared at his friend in bafflement, Daniel looked similarly confused.

'And here was me thinking there's no place like home. I don't remember this much mockery going on.' The Colonel huffed loudly staring at Sam accusingly as she continued to laugh at her teams antics.

'That's probably because _you_ were the one mocking everyone.' Daniel elbowed the Colonel lightly smiling brightly at Sam and winking. Sam smirked tilting her head and staring at the Colonel.

'It's either that or the last couple of downloads totally scrambled your brain.' She suggested trying not to start laughing once again as the Colonel's face fell comically.

'Or what little was left of it at the least.' Daniel added leaning to one side, before bursting out laughing at the Colonel's face.

'Hey be careful Danny, in a few days I'll be able to do anything I want. _Anything._' Daniels' face fell and he looked over at Sam with a pained expression.

'Why do I walk myself into these situations?'

'The follies of genius?' She suggested half heartedly shrugging slightly, the Colonel sat down next to her and cocked his head at Daniel grinning manically once more.

'Maybe it's destiny.'

* * *

**Right guys, this is going to be my last story for a couple of weeks... I wasn't even sure I'd get this done, heck the ending still looks a little weird to me right now... But I'm starting my Christmas exams on Saturday (yes, my college is just that cruel) and while I only have three they are reeeeally important! So apologies in advance for the break!**

**Further note thank you ALL for the response to 'Oh crap indeed' you guys are seriously the BEST! **

**And to Kalinysta; _You would think so right? But then again after eleven marriages, you'd think Daniel would be able to avoid such a situation. He's supposed to be a genius after all! Thank you so much!_  
**


End file.
